


Surrender to the motion

by miss_imagine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_imagine/pseuds/miss_imagine
Summary: Escaping the Praimfaya to space, the survivors relationships start to change as time plays its role.





	Surrender to the motion

Nothing lasts forever. 

That what Emori told herself, seeing Murphy drift away from her and grow closer to her… Raven.

She resented Raven, but had to control her emotions. They were all confided into a small ship in space, with no escape. It has been a year now since they escaped Praimfaya and Raven is the reason when they are still alive. Prolonging the use of oxygen for the next 5 years. 

The day she shared the news about the oxygen, was the day Emori realized Murphy’s hidden feelings. Everyone celebrated, except for her when she saw Raven and Murphy in an intimate embrace. 

Raven coudlnt contain herself and started to cry when Murhpy hugged her, not understanding herself why she got emotional.

"Shit sorry for that" she whipped her tears, embarrassed at showing the cockroach signs of weakness.

It’s been a year, caged in the dropship, carefully distributing the depleting oxygen and finally things can go back to as it was before. Murphy knew she needed to spread her wings.

“Go Fly. You’ve earned it!” said Murphy. He broke up the hug, suggested that everyone can take turns going out to space starting with Raven.

Everyone agreed, knowing how much it meant to her.So she did, go out to space, finally feeling weightless. Raven wanted this feeling to last forever, but she had to go back to reality. Back to the feeling the constant pain in her leg. But it was bearable now as she looked back at the Arc and seeing Murphy peering from the window, smiling at her.

She admitted to herself at that moment, that it was because of him. A dangerous thought she buried, reminding herself of his girlfriend that is onboard the ship for the next unknown number of years.

A girlfriend that knew about their feelings towards each other, before they even realized it. Emori, kept quiet, waiting to see if Murphy would drift back to her without her influence.

That is how love should be. Two wanting to be together. 

One day Emori came to the realization that she is in their way of getting together.

“We’re over” Emori said out of the blue to Murphy.

“What? Did I do something?” He was genuinely shocked.

“No” she responded nonchalantly and left to stay at her own bunker. A part of her wished he would run after her, but he did not. His non-action was very telling to her and she knew at that point that they are truly over. 

The next few days were hard, everyone noticed that they were not together. 

“What happened between you two?” Raven asked when the opportunity presented itself. Murphy was sitting alone in the conference room, throwing a ball against the wall, lost in thought.

“...don’t know” he responded. Not in the mood to talk.

“Did you talk to her?” advised Raven as she sat beside him.

He shook his head and started throwing the ball again against the wall again.

Raven grabbed the ball then slammed it on his head. 

“Oww!” he yelled

“No wonder why she did not break up with you earlier. You don’t assume. Go talk to her now!” Raven barked orders at him and he complied, walking silently towards the door, then stopped.

“What are you waiting for? Is your bruised ego not allowing you go after her?” Raven continued to yell at him and pushing him over the edge. He hit the wall angrily, silencing her.

“She dumped me!” Murphy yelled. “With no explanation. After all we have been through!” he continued seething with anger.

His face inches away from hers. Tears swelling up, forcing him to look away.

Raven knew she pushed him too hard. He was truly hurt and needed time.

She handed the ball back to him, understanding that he needed to take out his frustration somehow. “Just don’t puncture the wall” she joked, leaving him to be. 

Breakups are murky. They are not really over until both agree to it or at least understand why, which Murphy clearly doesn’t agree to or understands.

Selfishly, Raven wished he would, so she can stop hoping…


End file.
